Warmth
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Zelos missed them, and the warmth of their friendship.  Short Zelos centric fic. Post game


Zelos wandered in his room aimlessly. Sometimes, he would let out a sigh, then heavily inhaled the air, letting them filled his lungs for another sigh. He knew exactly nothing on why he even did the whole thing in the first place. He stole a glance to a small opening of his curtains. Pre-dawn light flickering outside. About 3 o'clock, maybe? Problem was that he didn't get any sleep at all that night.

_Something is wrong. Totally wrong._

He felt his mind was not unlike a French cheese. Hollow in so many places. Journey of Regeneration has over since a week ago. No problem as far as he heard and observed. The King hadn't held any rehearsal or gave him any jobs yet.

The big mansion he lived on was so silent. As there were only he, Sebastian, and a few maids inside, and of course, all of them were sound asleep. Everyone, except him. In the journey his friends would occasionally stop by and rest in the mansion. Those rare times were the only time the house seems alive.

Then it struck him. He had become accustomed with noisiness (either late night planning, Lloyd sharpening his sword if he couldn't sleep, Regal's handcuff's clanking sound everytime he moved, Presea craving woods in her nightwatch, Raine reciting Balacruf Dynasty tales(for anyone willing to listen, who practically no one), or even the murmurs Sheena or Genis made, practicing each spell they knew). Sometimes he would also join the company of those who hadn't asleep yet, discussing whatever flashing in their minds, or went to nearby spot to swing his sword, fixing his battle form, and else.

Now that he, who once despised midnight buzz, and hardly fell asleep in such conditions. Now months after he successfully adapted, he felt hint of loneliness in darkness' embrace.

He started the journey in hope it would end quickly, perhaps with his death. He was wrong. They made him realize how beautiful this life is, and that he also has something worth to fight for. They had recovered the long lost part of his life. All he wanted now was to meet them.

He scanned the four poster wall room. So big, so empty. He couldn't help but remember he used to ask Sebastian to sit in the room until he was asleep, just to console him that he wasn't alone.

That's it. He realized he has given in into the warmth of friendship, something he never had before. Something he had long for and afraid to in the same time. Friends. He was amazed at how easy he said the word. The word he thought he would never use.

The warmth of having some people to worry of, and some people that worry about us. In the Journey, his lonely heart has forged deeper bonds than he could imagine. They who see them as plain Zelos Wilder. They who were not afraid to complaint him, countering his opinions, giving him lecture, or even a smack. He grinned.

Now he missed them, their mindless chatter and jokes, their company. He lost the urge to sleep and finally walked to the fireplace, throwing in woodchips, then watched them as they smoldered into the wild dance of crimson flame.

Nice reminder of those campfire talk.

Usually they would talk about the progress of their journey, the future, and various serious topics regarding their circumstances, which would comically turned into silly conversations initiated by Lloyd's innocence (or rather, simple minded) comment, or Collete's klutzy acts, or even both. Then Genis would provide his 'smart' opinions, get praised by Presea, turned red and forgot how to speak, then the silly scene goes on… Even more matured, intelligent adults like Regal, Raine or Sheena and himself could prevent that from happening. Instead, they joined the foolishness as well.

That's where the joy lies, though. He chuckled. Outsiders might doubt about their glory in saving the world if they ever see what kind of ragtag group they really were.

He missed them. He missed the feeling he had around them. He missed the warmth in everything they did, in every word spoken, in every fragment of trust within their eyes, in unvoiced concern they gave. Everything.

From the never-be-quiet Lloyd, sometimes-annoying Genis, cook-from-nightmare Raine, forgivement-angel Collete, calm-and-logical Presea, billionaire-convict Regal, to always-strong, but secretly did her best to hide her vulnerability Sheena.

He missed them, he missed everything.

Strange, as he thought, he was _happy _to be able to miss them.

To the fact he had a few people to miss.

-0-o-0-o-0-o

Sebastian woke up that morning to find his master was sleeping on the couch. When he went to take a blanket, he noticed something that made his old face brightened, forming a curve on his lips. Something he rarely see and glad to.

His master was smiling in his sleep.

A/N: Errr, I really need concrit for this one, so please review, eh? There are a few sentences I think too rambly, and hard to understand. Did I make the story clear enough? I hope so.


End file.
